


约炮约到上司

by TheLane



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLane/pseuds/TheLane
Summary: 克拉克尝试在网上约炮，结果约到了上司布鲁斯韦恩。





	约炮约到上司

超蝙 普通人AU  
预警：小报社记者克拉克肯特x沉默寡言的工作狂总裁布鲁斯韦恩  
有轻微BDSM注意  
代发 作者是美丽帅气的橙总  
感谢我橙第一次写文就给了我 真 老夫老妻  
祝食用愉快

约炮约到上司

他先到了主题套房，约炮对象还没有到。大圆床上摆着各种道具，在粉色的昏暗灯光下折射出暧昧的光泽。

他脱下因为汗湿黏在身上的西装外套，衬衫领只是一个假领子，他上身西服底下什么都没有穿。

手机震动了一下，他一只手回复了房号，一只手熟练地把皮带解了，脱了西裤。

是的，他也没有穿内裤。

此时他身上只剩脖子上的假领子、系着的领带、脚上穿的黑色短袜和皮鞋。他满意地对着全身镜打量了一下自己。

房门被人打开了。

“老板？”

布鲁斯韦恩也没料约到来的人会是自己没见过几面的下属，他赤身裸体地站在衣冠楚楚的克拉克肯特面前。

他迅速命令自己镇定了下来：“你就是给我发半裸肌肉照片的‘眼镜是本体’？”

克拉克把门轻轻关上，门锁眼缓慢地地含上锁舌：“是的，喜欢BDSM‘哥谭宝贝’先生。”

他俩互相打量对方，克拉克读不懂上司眼里复杂的情绪。他开始回忆这个人与自己的交集。  
因为地位悬殊，他们的交流很少。韦恩企业事务繁多，自己只偶尔见过这个沉默寡言的上司的背影。布鲁斯韦恩肩宽腰窄，但他并不会穿较紧的衣服刻意展示这一点吸引别人，远远看上去是个因为事业而繁忙的成熟男人，无法与欲望联系在一起。

但现在想想，说不定只是为了掩盖他西装下被摩擦得凸起的乳头，或者会议上为自己的羞耻爱好而兴奋的下体而已。

克拉克又开始细细端详他的上司。

看得出来他不太凉快，汗珠从他发根往下滑，途经他的太阳穴，顺着他脸部硬朗的线条向下一路顺畅，最终掉落到他的胸肌上散开了。

这个经常忙碌的男人身材却异于常人的结实，肌肉线条分明，鼓起的胸肌把胸前的领带顶出了一点弧度，身上仅剩的一点点衣物与他的雄性气质相冲撞，让克拉克肯特受到了很大的视觉冲击，脑中不由自主地出现符合套房氛围的色情画面。

虽然布鲁斯的身材看起来很结实，但因为天生更优越的体质，克拉克坚信自己完全可以把上司的双手紧按在床上，让他不能动弹。

克拉克心里有点骄傲，又感到全身燥热，松了松领带。他想，事情应该进入正题了：“我去洗澡。”

布鲁斯韦恩露出惊讶的神色，又立即平静了下来，伸手去拿自己甩在床上玩具上的西装外套：“今天还是算了。”

下一秒，克拉克做了他内心坚信的事。他抱起布鲁斯，把他压制在床上。

布鲁斯反射性挣脱束缚未果，胸膛剧烈地起伏保证呼吸，两颊也因为剧烈运动变得绯红。他没想到一个小报社的记者会拥有这么大的力量，并且敢用来制服自己。

看到他伏在自己身下的模样，克拉克内心有一丝满足，但他灼热的下体已经完全不满足了。他隔着西裤一下一下摩擦着对方赤裸的阴茎，在他耳边用低沉的声音说：“在网上那么饥渴，到了实战还想跑吗？”

克拉克用力捏住身下男人的两颊，迫使他接受克拉克的唇舌进攻。

布鲁斯口腔感受到了湿润黏滑东西的侵入，试图用舌头进行反抗，顶着对方的舌头将其推出。

反而更像调情。

克拉克右手也开始行动起来，他用极其轻的力度搔着对方修理得精致的鬓角，途经喉结、锁骨一路向下，最终停留在饱满的胸肌上。

男人胸肌的手感自然与女人柔软的乳房不一样。尽管克拉克也曾经好奇地捏过自己的胸，但揉捏别的男人的胸脯带来的视觉冲击远远超出了预期。胸肌紧紧顶着自己按压的手掌，填满手指之间的缝隙，掌心被身下人硬起的乳头刮得很痒。

克拉克贴心地不再玩弄对方的胸肌，而是一心一意地用粗糙的拇指和食指，时而温柔地描摹对方泛红乳头的形状，时而粗鲁地拉扯乳头、用指甲刮或抠乳头的凹陷处。

在这场前戏的开始，布鲁斯还说着威胁性的话语，用凶狠的眼神瞪着他。他并不知道自己面色潮红，黑色发丝被汗湿软塌塌地黏在脸上，存在感很强的领带还胡乱贴在胸膛上，躯体被粉色的微暗灯光渲染出光泽，下身因为磨蹭而轻微勃起，他身旁的褶皱床单上都是肉色、粉色或黑色的道具，看上去暗示意味强到可以说是直勾勾的明示了。

这样的画面如果作为gv发行封面，或是录入不能明面上售卖的黄色书籍，都毫无违和感，甚至值得阅读者观察他紧皱的眉头、英气的面容，再细细品味他被压制、被侵略的肉体的细节，最后闭上眼睛伴随着手上的动作想象自己填满哥谭尤物温热的后穴搅动抽插让他抽搐着被灌满。

而后来，当自己的胸膛被触摸时，布鲁斯放弃口头的无用抵抗，咬紧牙关防止叫声溢出，只留下轻微的闷哼。克拉克察觉到了他的初步妥协，内心愉悦起来，小兄弟也将西裤顶得更鼓胀。

克拉克左手把自己裤子和内裤一起脱了，又粗又硬的阴茎弹出来抵在了对方同样的部位上。他瞟了一眼下面，继续在上边舔咬布鲁斯的耳朵。

布鲁斯耳边被啧啧的水声萦绕着，黏糊糊的柔软的舌头碾过耳廓，顺着走势含住耳垂，然后捅进他的耳道里。

布鲁斯的听觉全被水声占据了，他承受着淫靡的声音和湿热舌头模拟活塞运动带来的瘙痒，心上有羽毛在恶意地挠，自己从坚硬的堡垒颤抖地软成一摊烂泥。即使这次没有呼呼作响的皮鞭和痛楚，他也能轻易感受到比往日约炮时更多的羞耻，多余的一丝甜蜜更让他羞耻到想一头埋进床单里。

布鲁斯迷糊中感受到自己的脸很热，肯定很红了。他的阴茎硬得翘了起来，龟头流出前列腺液滴在自己小腹下方。他闭上眼，在心里狠狠咒骂这漫长的前戏，和身上这个沉重的不知名小记者。

“啊————”

后穴突然传来的异物感让毫无防备的布鲁斯叫出声，他很久没发声，嗓音粘稠低哑。  
克拉克的手指推着润滑剂在甬道中缓慢前进，在手指根部抵到穴口时立即又加入了一根手指，翻搅扩张。

他仅存的理智快要被布鲁斯挤压着手指的紧致炽热的甬道燃烧殆尽了。

他低头看了一眼布鲁斯紧皱的眉头，脸颊上冒出大滴大滴的汗珠。他告诉自己还是再忍忍吧，然后俯身用自己的双唇轻轻贴上对方微张的嘴唇。

本着安抚对方的心情，第二次的接吻蜻蜓点水，像轻轻抚摸哭泣小孩的柔软头发。

四片唇瓣分离时，克拉克下唇突然一片吃痛——

布鲁斯使劲咬了他一口。

“不要、这么温柔。”

眼镜是本体先生想起线上对话中对方明确提出本次做爱沿着BDSM的方向，但他现在一点也没有这个打算。

第三根手指插了进去，布鲁斯被迫收起凶狠的眼神，半眯着眼睛，紧缩的眉头早就舒展开了，喘息声中夹杂着嘴里泄出的低低浅浅的呻吟。

克拉克舔舔刺痛的下唇，血腥味在自己口腔里弥漫。他大手一挥把床上的道具和衣服扫下床，笑着说：“别想了，我不打算用它们。”

布鲁斯心想，此时被搅得一团糟的可能不是他的后面，而是他的脑子。

没有痛楚的性爱应该是枯燥乏味的，倒不如说自己约炮就是为了受虐。被鞭笞时硬起性器，被踩踏时忍耐快感，被铁架撑开大腿，被冷冰冰的情趣玩具填满后穴，在疼痛、酸楚、快感交织的蛛网上剧烈挣扎，最终颤抖着射出精液甚至失禁。

“想什么呢？突然夹这么紧。”布鲁斯的思绪被克拉克的声音打断。他不明白身上的人为什么要把他这种求虐的疯狗放到床上耳鬓厮磨，也没想到在这种柔软的攻势下身经百战的自己会沉醉其中。好羞耻，比之前任何一次都要羞耻。

克拉克注意到对方水汽下若有所思的眼神，性爱中的走神是致命的。他有些恼怒地反思就不该多此一举地扩张，抽出手指扶着自己的阴茎插到底。

“哈啊————————”

滚烫的棍状物在自己体内升温膨胀，不适感和快感排山倒海袭来，布鲁斯紧紧抓住床单，指甲嵌到手心里。

侵入者没好过到哪去，他的阴茎被内壁紧紧包裹吸吮，克拉克深吸一口气，扶着布鲁斯的腰慢慢退出来一点。

他伸手探入布鲁斯没来得及闭上的嘴，撩拨他的舌头。下身开始活动，重重碾过肠肉蹭过凸起点，似乎毫不着急地缓缓进出。

“你就这么想要鞭子？我的鸡巴操你不爽吗？”

他肯定是故意的，无法说话的布鲁斯不想再承受现在蚂蚁啃咬般的折磨，实际上第一下插入——那种几乎要捅穿自己的就很不错。

布鲁斯再次妥协了，他垂下眼眸，用舌头缠住侵犯口腔的手指，舔过湿滑的指腹，他给出了回答。

后穴中的肉棒几乎全部退出，又快速猛插了进来。布鲁斯觉得自己快要散架了，他扬起脖颈放纵地大叫，双腿勾住身上人结实的腰，双手环住宽厚的肩膀，他的指甲终于不用迫害自己的手心，而是狠狠地给对方留下爪印。

克拉克对他的反应极其受用，他吹了声口哨，继续深深浅浅地快速抽插，用粗糙的舌苔清洁布鲁斯脸上的泪水汗水口水混合物。套房里只有水声和撞击的啪啪声，弥漫着各种体液的气味。

克拉克扒开布鲁斯脖子上的领子和领带，像动物一样舔咬着他的喉结和脖颈，留下一串牙印和吻痕。

“别……”布鲁斯强制逃离了酥酥麻麻的刺激，慌乱地想要推开对方的头，却被按住了，只好在剧烈晃动中慢慢说，“脖子不好挡……嗯……”

将布鲁斯的腿从自己腰上扒下来，压到贴紧他的上身。布鲁斯被折得腰椎酸痛，因为这完全暴露自己下体的姿势捂住自己的脸。

“如你所愿。”克拉克转头用嘴衔住他的中袜上端，把他的袜子一点一点褪下，常年包裹在长裤下的白皙小腿肌肤在离自己只有几厘米的地方慢慢暴露。

布鲁斯被他喷在小腿上的鼻息弄得很痒，用力克制住自己乱踢的冲动。

克拉克放缓下身的动作，从脚后跟一路吸吮到膝窝。布鲁斯的后穴顺从地吞吞吐吐，跟着他舔咬的节奏绞紧肉棒。

应该快到了。克拉克揉捏着他厚实的大腿，在带着哭腔的呻吟声中，伸手向下探。布鲁斯的阴茎湿漉漉的，似乎一碰就要射出来。

早知道就不碰他了，应该让他被操射的。克拉克避开一个劲往他手里蹭的可怜肉棒，顺着小腹摸到一块疤痕。

烟头烫烧的痕迹。

估计是上一位留下的吧。克拉克心生不快，他回心转意撸动布鲁斯的阴茎，加快抽插的速度。

双腿折叠在胸前的姿势让克拉克的鸡巴能进入到前所未有的深度。布鲁斯承受着前后夹击，敏感点被体内的肉棒来来回回碾压。他已经没有心思控制自己的面部表情，唾液不断分泌沿着他的脸流下，生理泪水糊了自己一脸，顺势摇摆的双手再次搭上克拉克又滑下。

“呜……”沉着稳重的男人此刻就像被驯服的野兽一样无力任人宰割。就在濒临爆发的前一秒，克拉克堵住了他的马眼。

“操……你有什么毛病！”

布鲁斯快要发疯了，用双手抓他的后背。克拉克和他对视，摩挲他小腹上的烫伤：“以后只准和我做爱。”

布鲁斯觉得他俩都疯了，在情欲的岩浆中勉勉强强翻了个白眼。

“说你以后只和我上床，我就让你射。”克拉克身下的进攻并没有停止。

布鲁斯韦恩没力气想太多：“我以后……啊……只和你做……”凶猛的顶撞让他的话语支离破碎。

克拉克对于真假难辨的话语并不在意，他满意地松开手，让布鲁斯体内等候已久的精液涌出，后面的甬道也随着射精抽搐起来。

克拉克又用力捅了好几下，坚硬已久的阴茎终于在他体内喷出暖流。

一切静默后，两人分离开瘫在床上。布鲁斯扶着床撑起身子，被弯折的腿非常酸痛，他一瘸一拐地走向浴室。

“我帮你吧。”克拉克起身刚要扶上他，就被他躲开了。

“不用。”

克拉克沉默一下，别过头去没再看布鲁斯沿着大腿内侧流下的暧昧液体。

浴室的门没有关上，他听见浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声。背上的抓痕被自己的汗水浸透，火辣辣的感觉蔓延全身。

回归现实的他有点伤心，也许明天，或者几个小时以后他就要被辞掉了，他就要打包行李和这个小报社说拜拜。

他不能说不亏，毕竟自己挺喜欢这份工作的。  
但他也不能说后悔，这场性爱的确是他经历过的最棒的一次，对象是他喜欢的类型，（以前没有固定的喜欢的类型，上一秒刚刚有的）自己却处处违约，不仅没有和他玩BDSM，最后还内射了，还脑子一热要挟对方发誓只忠于自己这种荒谬的事。

克拉克翻身，叹了口气。

水声停了，布鲁斯换上了带来的备用衣物走出来，西装革履和一地的狼藉格格不入。

他拎起掉在地上的被玩具压住的外套，问：“你叫什么名字？”

克拉克转头平静地回答：“克拉克肯特，报社的员工。”

“布鲁斯韦恩。”布鲁斯拍拍手上的外套，看了看手表：“我还有事，先走了，帐结过了。”

穿着西装的男人手搭上门把手，犹豫了一下，低声说  
“谢谢你给我一个愉快的夜晚，你的提议我会考虑的。”


End file.
